yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vignette April Tsukinose
Vignette April Tsukinose is a main character in the series Gabriel DropOut. A very responsible demon girl, The complete opposite of Gabriel. She believes in Astrology. Her birthday is on October 10. Yuri Feats *She often has to look after Gabriel, who lives in the same building as her, contrary to her actual role as a demon, and mostly does all of the laundry, cleaning and cooking in Gabriel's apartment. *She noted that Gabriel's squeal was so cute when she put a cream on her back. *The reason she waited for Gabriel by the train station for two whole hours, and entered her house furiously later after realizing her postponement using a copy of Gabriel's house key she made: because she'd feel bad if she and Gabriel ended up just missing each other, that reason she explained was enough to make her blush with her eyes downcast. *She went nervous and embarrassed while Gabriel was stripping inside her room in front of her eyes that she urged her to carry on inside the changing room. *On her first day in the human world, she got lost trying to find her apartment, but as she met Gabriel on the way she stood silently in bewilderment admiring her cuteness, her silky blonde hair, and clear blue eyes, she likened her for a doll, and stared at her for a moment while getting excited that her hand kept trembling. *Upon meeting Tapris one evening at school, she guided her and told her that she's a cute underclassman to her, later on she made a promise with her which made her motivated, to have tea with her, until Tapris discovered that she's a demon and as a result she pulled herself away from Vignette, it was the moment that her eyes got teary remorsefully, but after Tapris's return and approval of having tea with her, she brightened happily. *At art class, she won the first place for drawing Gabriel. *For Halloween, she made a werecat costume especially for Gabriel to make her look positively cute, and dressed her up by force, wherefore she sat up her back while pushing her against the floor, then after she was done dressing her with the help of Raphiel, she indulged her while blushing admiringly. *The cute, small and cuddly creature she decided to count in order to fall asleep was Gabriel. Then after seeing Gabriel's notice of how she counted "Gabriel" to sleep, her face flushed with pink as she got shy. *Because she believed Gabriel came to visit her apartment since she was worried about her having a cold, she was happy. *The time Gabriel was acting as a cute little sister to Zelel, she couldn't take much more of her feeling that she thought she was falling to the dark side. *She couldn't care for the model-student angel Gabriel as much as the fallen angel one because the first wouldn't give her the chance to personally wake her up for school. *The only person who was showing to be shy once Gabriel embraced her friends while convincing Zelel to stay in the human world was none other than herself. *At the onsen, she crawled desperately to a corner since she heard about Satanichia's attachment to Gabriel as to oblige her to go together to the onsen pool, in other words, she was jealous because she assumed Satanichia had feelings for Gabriel. *In a New Year festival, she grabbed Gabriel's hand from among the tourists croud, then later handed her a cup of sweet sake to cheer her up. *One day, she dressed up in a bad girl look, lowering the position of her ribbon, and wearing the baggy socks, she even skipped classes hoping to get Gabriel's attention, she was excited and nervous to see how she reacts, while her main goal was to get closer for being a demon, she only thrived for Gabriel's attention, and ignored the other students' views. *She'll make Gabriel some meals if she was lonely and hungry in her department. *Because Satanichia did try really hard in her tests, she gave her a head pat which made her embarrassed. *While Gabriel was taking a nap, she touched her face gently, then just on Satanichia's entrance, she freaked out and withdrew. *Only Because she knew about Taurus's worst ranked fortune one day, a once-in-10-years misfortune, she resolved to grant Gabriel protection from Blue/The unlucky item for Taurus, to stick by her side all day, avoid letting her get close to anything blue, she even walked to school with her hand in hand. *At Taurus's unluckiest day in 10 years, She stripped Gabriel's blue hoodie by force. *Because Vignette stripped Gabriel's blue hoodie by force, and the later asked her if she was going to use it for anything weird, she blushes and panicked denying the resolution. Gallery Anime_94960_39832.jpg Anime_95406_1228103.jpg Anime_95406_1286787.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode1 856689.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode4 1170169.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode4 1254211.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode6 1186268.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode6 1193609.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode6 1195069.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisoded6 1196821.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode6 1199115.jpg Screenshot_20190415-081209.png Videotogif_2019.04.13_17.14.51.gif Videotogif_2019.04.15_09.13.09.gif 20190624_194018.jpg %D9%A2%D9%A0%D9%A1%D9%A9%D9%A0%D9%A8%D9%A2%D9%A8_%D9%A0%D9%A1%D9%A1%D9%A2%D9%A3%D9%A4.jpg 20190826_233136.jpg 20190826_234547.jpg 20190826_234808.jpg 20190827_000551.jpg 20190828_014030.jpg 20190828_014054.jpg S005.jpg 20190828_024807.jpg 20190828_024837.jpg 20190828_025147.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gabriel DropOut Category:Tsundere Category:Tsurugi